The Rise and Run
by Jolieland216
Summary: Eris, the rich beautiful girl that everyone knows, doesn't really know her dark wild side like her friends do. will her dark side get her in trouble with a couple of pirates?
1. Chapter 1

The Rise And Run

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

" 5 more minutes"

" No Now!"

I pushed my sister away from my bed with feet lazily.

"we have to get ready, your gonna make us be late again to the last party we went to!"

"Didn't I say 5 more minutes" I growled

"I'm telling mom!" Artemis runs out of the room to tell on me to mom. I can hear her voice very loud and clear. 'I guess it is time to get up'. Me thinking in my head.

'gosh her voice is so annoying when shes loud'. I got from my bed turning to the right to see the mirror. ' Ewww... is that dryed drool?.' I turned my head back around to the other side. Looking at my open door, where Artemis left it wide open was my mother about to enter the room.

"Your still not up?!" She yelled.

I could see she was trying to do her hair and makeup. She still hasnt worn her dress yet.

"I'm not that late, you still haven't worn your dress yet" I said walking towards the bathroom.

"Eris" mother called my name.

" yes mother?" I turned around to see her full view.

"Be good, ok?"

"K" I said while turning back around and into the bathroom.

* * *

I got out from the bathroom, hair still wet dripping drops of water. i walked over to my closet. opened up the double doors and started to walk to the end of closet. there awaits my dress to be worn. hidden in a black bag. i opened it up and took it out. ' wait... this isnt my dress...? Mother...'

'she changed my dress!' what the bloody hell?! It was supposed to be black not red'. i turned around walked out of the closet opened my door. started marching across the long hallway. Turned right, to the big golden double doors. opened it with my two hands making the doors slam to the walls and back.

" You changed my dress?!" my eyebrows furrowed out of anger.

"Yes" She says calmly

"Why? I loved it black!" i shouted back.

" First of all you always wear black, and second, you cant yell at me I am your mother." she said while turning from the mirror.

Staring at the dress from my hand. i gave in to wear it. ' I mean change is good right?' i looked back up at her. "Fine, just this once" I managed to say.

* * *

I finished up with my hair and makeup. i wore the red dress that mother picked out for me. i looked into the mirror. ' wow mother was right i do look pretty in dress' sigh. Artemis appeared in the mirror.

"You look pretty... but not as pretty as me" Artemis said. i patted her head since her head reached to my shoulders.

"In your dreams" i replied playfully. we both laughed while looking into the mirror.

Mom called on us since the car arrived to get us to the party. we got out of our home. its mostly a mansion i should say since its pretty big. almost to the old castles in movies.

The car drive took an hour together since we live out of town. The driver pulled up in front of the hotel. My mothers friend has invited to a all girl party. the driver got out and opened the door for us. as we entered the hotel a women dressed in a uniform has guided us to the party room. the music soft of violins and piano. 'gosh why cant we have pump-in music so we can actually dance instead of sit and gossip about people'. I sighed and turned to see my friend wave at me in the corner with my other friends. i walked over to them ignoring the other girls in the opposite corner. I was always the hot topic in their conversations.

"Hey Alex!" I said happily.

" Hey! your wearing red, different and hot!.she said.

"Totally agree! right Athena? said Amelia.

" Agreed!" Athena replied back.

" I texted you 5 minutes ago about something, but you didn't reply back." said Alex

" Oh sorry! my phone was probably on silent." I said reaching into my purse trying to find my phone. but i couldnt find it. "Damn it! i forgot it in the car." i suddenly remembered that i took it out to see the time.

" I'll be right back" I said to my friends as I turned around.

Exiting the party room, walking towards the entrance of the hotel. Hearing a loud laughter towards the bar section of the hotel. i turned my head to see the loud noisy person. still walking i saw five men sitting in a round table in the corner. Many women were around them.

- crash-

I fell on the floor. Looking up to the person of who i crashed into i saw...


	2. Chapter 2

I fell to the floor on my butt. ' ouch that really hurt'. as i looked up i saw a man in a suit all black, buttons undone on the top, dark brown hair almost to a black, wearing an eye patch on his right eye, other eye a light hazel color. his eyebrows furrowed at me with anger.

"Watch where your going kid." as he reached his hand to my arm and pulled me up.

"It should be you to watch were your going." I replied sharply.

"Oh," he said, " You're telling me to watch where I'm going and your the one walking and not looking at were your going" he said with a smirk.

He was right I wasn't looking. My attention was with the loud group of people. Speaking of group of people, it got so quiet. I turned to look back at the corner. They were staring at me. The women were giving me scowling looks. The men were staring at me and the man I just ran into. Not wanting to see or feel the stares any longer. I looked back at him and gave him my sorrys.

"I'm sorry your right, I should be watching where I was going" giving a little smile to him before trying to get past him. Before I could leave his side, my driver was standing behind him a couple of inches away. Seeing him holding my phone. He opened his mouth to speak while the man I bumped into also turned to see who I was looking at.

"Lady Eris, you have forgotten your phone" he said while handing it to me.

"Yes, thank you Regal." once I said that Regal took his leave out the door.

Looking back up to the man who was still standing there. I could see he wanted to say something. Before he could open his mouth to speak I heard Alex and Amelia calling my name.

"Eris!" They called. I turned on my heels and rushed to them.

"Lets go, I had enough of this 'party'." I said seeing Athena catching up.

We walked out of the hotel and headed towards Amelia's car.

" okay there's a new ship tonight that landed here since yesterday night." said Amelia while getting into the car. I got in the passenger seat while Athena and Alex took the back. " I heard they are pirates, and you know what that means right?"

" yea, that might have very nice antique things"

" correct" said Amelia while starting her car and making a leave to port.

**No ones pov:**

Amelia parked the car not to far from the docs. Eris and Athena already walking ahead of Amelia and Alex.

Amelia pointing at the ship. Eris before climbing on the ship she read the carving and black ink on the side of the ship. "Sirius" she said in a whisper. ' why so serious?' she said in her head. Climbing on the ship. Amelia and Athena was already taking things in there bags. Eris got down the stairs to see doors. She picked the one in the middle and opened it. Room was very dark. There was a queen sized bed in the corner of the room two nightstands and a couple of shelves intact at the wall. She started to dig through the room. She found a gun, fully loaded, a jewelry box that has a very nice good-looking necklace. Found money but it wasn't in her interest since her dad was a millionaire.

Once she was done with the room. Athena found a sickle chain that she really liked. It suited her, since she knows how to fight with it. Amelia came out with 3 swords and gun.

"Found 2 swords in that room and a sword and a gun in the other big room. Amelia was trying to tell us while trying to hold everything together.

"there are a lot of odd things in the big room... super weird." Alex holding up an old orange trinket.

"I took most of them though." she finished off.

"yea I think we took most of the valuables so let's get out of here before any of the owners of these items get back" Eris said while headed to the stairs.

They suddenly hear laughter. Eris stopped in her tracks. She turned to them to hide behind the stairs. Amelia pulled Athena and Alex behind the stairs. Eris wanted to take a peek of how many they are. The last time they had been caught was by 12 men, but they defeated them in no time. Eris peeking from up the stairs she started to count.

'1...2...3...4...5... good just 5' she thought. She went back down to were her friends were. She told them that there were 5 men.

"But they look very familiar" Eris said trying to remember where she saw them.

"Eh. Who cares, we can take them down easily like what we did last time." athena said taking the sickle chain in her hand.

"not so fast Athena, we still don't know how they fight" Amelia whispering back to Athena.

"well we have to do something" said Alex

"well im thinking" replied Eris.

Eris hears a loud laugh. 'that laugh... could it be the guys from the hotel? Damn that is him.' Eris looked up at her friends, giving them the face of ' I have a plan' face.

Okay, Amelia give that gun and a sword to Alex." Eris quickly telling them what to do.

Amelia you have the 2 swords, Athena you have the sickle chain and I have a gun. Mine is fully loaded what about yours Alex?

"let me check" Alex pointing the gun upward checking the bullets and clicking them back. "yup fully loaded"

"Good," Eris said looking at Alex who had a nervous expression. "don't worry I promise they wont hurt you" she said as she walked closer to Alex to give her a hug. But then there was a loud creaking noise coming from the wooden floor behind Eris. Alex was already scared and nervous. Without thinking she pointed quickly where the creaking came from shot a bullet at that direction. Eris turned around to see her sister coming out from the dark frighten from the bullet. Running towards Eris hugging her tight. Everything was silent. No laughter, nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The mistresses of Nicholas Cane**

"Emily?" Clarice said.

"Yes?" she replied

"Have you seen my daughters Eris and Artemis?" she said with a worried expression.

"No, no i haven't" she said in a serious tone. " Have you seen Amelia? I also cant find her."

"No not at all"

"Whats with the worried faces" They turned to see Anne and Bethany joining them.

"We cant seem to find our daughters" Clarice answered Anne

"Me and Bethany also cant find ours. They might be out together having some fun" she said with not a slight worry in her voice.

"I'm getting really thirsty," said Anne. "why not we continue the rest of the party at my place?

They nodded all at once. Getting there wrappings and putting it around there bare shoulders. Said there goodnight's to the other ladies and left. They have gotten in the limo and drove off to Anne mansion . They've reached it after an almost an hour drive. They started walking up to the big double doors that opened for them by the butlers. They take off their wrappings and hand it to the maids that were standing on each sides of the doors. One of the butlers escorted them down to the drawing room where they have all taken there seats. "What would my mistresses like to drink?" asked the butler. "O+" said Anne "same." said bethany. "A+" said Emily. The butler looked at Clarice waiting for her. "AB" she finally said.

"Very well mistresses." giving a bow and leaving the room to get their drinks.

Anne started the conversation about her daughter Alex.

"I still haven't told her yet."

"Neither have we" replied Clarice.

"Well you have to tell Eris since she is the oldest out of all our daughters."

"I know, I have tried to say it but failed each time."

The butler came in handing each one their glass and leaving extras on the table beside them.

He started to make a turn and leave.

"If I'm not mistaken" said Emily. " your daughters birthday is coming up in three months isn't? She will be 17. By that time her body will be fully awakened. Hungry as ever.

"That's true." Clarice whispered out. Started to drink from her cup and her eyes started to glow red. As did the others when they drank the sweet blood.

"Then of course yours Emily." Anne said while looking at her cup. Dipping her finger in her cup taking a drop of blood and inserting it into her mouth.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"After two months of Eris's awakening your daughter Amelia will then awaken."

looking back up at her, then looking at Bethany. " Then Athena." she added

"After that, yours Anne." said Clarice.

"After all they are the daughters of Nicholas Cane." Said Emily trying to clear it up.

"I'm just afraid of Eris's hunger." said Clarice said feeling distress. The blood was calming her down after each gulp she took.

"You're right, she might go on a rampage and kill everyone in her path, and that still might not be enough." Bethany who was so quiet during the conversation finally spoke up.

"Just like how Nicholas did, when he found out you were with child again, Artemis." said Emily.

"I'm sure all of our daughters will go on a killing spree since they are the daughters of the vampire king." Anne spoke out. It was the truth. They are the daughters of the vampire king. The only daughters.

Everything went silent from there. They continued drinking and refiling the glasses.

* * *

** ~Back to the Sirius **~

After the gunshot that Alex fired. Everything became silent. They knew that whoever is up there is coming down to get them.

"You idiot!" Amelia said trying not to yell at Alex.

Eris pointed at the big room for them to go in. rushing to the room closing it in a slam.

Eris turned around to look at Artemis.

"I'll deal with you later, for now get under the bed" she said in a furious tone. Artemis understood what she has caused and immediately went under the bed. The rest started to hide in each corner of the room. They heard doors being slammed open. Three doors already down. Then the fourth. The fifth. Eris could hear her heart beating loud from the fright, but she wasn't going to let the fright get in her way to defeat them.

**Athena's pov:**

I took a corner and hid, holding the sickle-chain tight in my hand. I could see Eris taking two daggers and putting them in her pocket. Amelia had a determined face. I had to give a little giggle. Alex face was completely pale. She held the gun tight pointing at the door, not even blinking. I would to be the first person to walk in here. Her hands were on the trigger, but her face looked a little scary. Like she wanted to see blood but too afraid to. Feeling foot steps get closer. It stopped. Suddenly "BAMM!"

The door flew open. The first guy to enter was a man with an eye-patch pointing a gun to who ever he could find. Alex shot up from the ground and shot at the gun. The gun flew from the eye patch's hand. Opening his eye wide. Eris rose up with her gun and pointed it at him. Another man came in ready to fight. He saw his friend standing with no gun. Looking at the floor to find his gun a few feet away from him. Amelia got up and tackled the guy to the ground. Each one tried to get on the other to see who was the strongest. Taking the two swords out from her sides and pointed it at his throat and heart. Three more men came in. it was time for me to fight. Getting up from my corner. Standing behind a boy with orange hair. I quickly hit him with the butt of the sickle-chain making him fall unconscious. I was then pushed down to the ground by a boy with dirty blonde hair, wearing a white shirt and a blue underneath. Hearing gunshots all around the room. I managed to punch him in the face. He fell to the his side hold his cheek. Taking the sickle chain in my hand once more tightly. I got on top of him and started whack it on his face. He suddenly lifted his arm up and punched me in the face that I flew away from him falling on my back. Seeing he didn't move just looking up. I also turned to see Eris on top of the bed pointing the gun at a guy wearing a red coat, with a red hat. No one made a sudden move. I got up rubbed my jaw that has been punched. Standing next to the bed that Eris was standing on. Alex came from the corner with Amelia on her side. Pointing at the weapons towards them.

"Move." Eris said with anger.

"Why should we... when you are robbing us." said the man with the red coat.

"It wasn't a request. Step aside. Now."

"Why not we introduce ourselves." he says slowly getting closer then stopped to see Eris clicking on her gun for the next shot.

"My name is captain Morgan, the one in the eye-patch is Eduardo, over there on the floor is Russell, the one unconscious is Thomas. The one besides me is Christopher and lastly over there the one who looks beaten up is Nathan. Now its your turn."

Eris taking aback by him. I mean if I was Eris holding the gun I would've shot him already. Seeing Eris not speaking for minute I was about to speak up, but then I heard her voice come out.

"I'm Eris. The one with the sickle-chain is Athena. With the two swords is Amelia. The other girl holding the gun is Alex. Now, let us through."

" No, I don't think so," captain Morgan replied. He took out his sword and pointed at Eris.

"If you can beat me ill let you through."

"Fine" said Eris taking his request right away.

"Eris its probably a trap" I said.

"Don't worry, but make sure Artemis gets out safely." she said as she got off the bed. Waiting for captain to lead. He turned around and walked out of the room as she followed.

"Artemis get out" the crew was looking around to see who I was talking to. When suddenly Artemis slid out under the bed. Making sure she was walking in front of me when we left the room. Everyone else followed behind us.

**Artemis's pov:**

I walked out in front of Athena going up the stairs to see my sister Eris facing captain Morgan.

I walked closer to them then Athena stopped me from getting any closer. The others soon joined. I can see the beaten upped guy that was Nathan glaring darkly at Athena. Then I started to hear Eris and captain speak.

"What are the rules?" said Eris

"The first person to drop there weapon loses."

"Perfect" Eris said with a sadistic smirk.

" And we begin" he then added.

Eris dropped her gun and took out the two daggers she had in her pocket and pointed towards the captain. Captain took his sword and pointed at her. Eris took the first step and clinged her dagger to captains sword. The fight kept going. They were both very good that we couldn't tell who would win. But I had hope in my put out his foot and made a quick swipe with his sword making Eris fall on her butt. But she still held her weapons. Captain got down and they were fighting on the ground. They were squirming on the floor one getting on top of the other. Captain suddenly held out his sword swinging it towards Eris's neck. I was too scared to see this happen. The sword was playing in slow motion in my head. "ERIS!" I yelled. Eris opening her eyes wide at captain taking her dagger to block the attack from her neck then kicked his stomach her free leg. While holding on to his weapon. Captain fell to his side and he was no longer holding his weapon. Eris was. She stood up trying not to show any pain from the fight they just had and pointed it at him.

"There" Eris said panting, trying to catch her breath. "I win and you lose. The deal is a deal!"

Captains eyes were wide.

"It seems captain has never been beaten by a lady before?" Alex said with a laugh.

Eris looked at Alex and Athena signaling us to take our leave. Then looking at amelia who seemed quiet sick. " Amelia?" said Eris. Before Amelia could even look up at Eris she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Amelia!" yelled Eris, Alex and Athena. They rushed too her side and saw that her back was shot and was bleeding a lot.

Suddenly the man named Christopher came rushing to there side.

"We need to get her in the infirmary room now!" he said.

"Why are you helping us when we attacked you guys?" said Alex.

"Because you didn't kill us."

"whats that supposed to mean?" she said while Christopher started to carry to the infirmary room. Not giving her an answer. He then looked at us and then men. "if anyone else is injured please come and follow me." he then walked down the stairs.

* * *

**Eduardo's pov:**

I cant believe Captain lost to her. Didn't I meet her in the hotel some place?' I walked towards captain who got up and looked at me.

"You alright Captain?" I asked

"Yeah" he shrugged off.

"What are we gonna do to these girls?"

"I want them to join the crew." he stated happily.

"What?!, Captain you're joking, right?" I shouted.

"No, no I'm not, there gonna join us whether they like it or not." he said following the others. He then turned towards me again. "sail towards Tortuga, now" then turned back around and continued walking. Captain had it determined that they were gonna join. So he had to get out of this place and head towards open sea. I walked towards the wheel and started to make way to Tortuga.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

eris pov

"is she going to be okay?" i asked Christopher who just came out of the infirmary.

"yea she just needs to rest now. Included Nathan's who's face is completely swollen. thanks to your friend." he said looking at Athena. athena shot down her face in shame.

is it just me or the waves have gotten quite rowdy?" Alex asked leaning against the wall besides the infirmary door.

"No that's probably Eduardo sailing to another destination." Thomas said while holding a bag of ice on his head. Athena really did go hardcore on these guys.

"What?!" i yelled. what the bloody hell do you mean 'sailing'?!" my hands were getting ready to strangle this guy.

i started to run up the stairs and on to the deck. i turned to see Eduardo holding the steering wheel. "stop!" i started to shout at him while i running up the other set of stairs towards the steering wheel. "I said stop! turn this ship around now!"

"Nope, captains orders."

"well screw the captain, we are turning around." I said going to touch the steering wheel. Until he grabbed my wrist and started to twist it. i started to scream in pain. "Owww! Eduardo you're hurting me!"

"Never touch the steering wheel, you got that?" he said while letting go of my wrist. i saw my wrist was all pink. iknew it was going to be bruised up in the future. Trying to hold back tears. "You jerk." I said while turning on my heels and started to run down the stairs. Walked towards captain's room and opening the door. Seeing him sitting on his desk, writing letters.

"Captain?" i said in a very low voice.

"whats wrong?" he replied looking up. he knew that i was about to cry. he can see it in my eyes that i was holding back. "Come here" he said. eyeing the chair across the desk. I went towards the chair and sat down. The chair was really comfortable and big. It can fit me and him. i started to cover my wrist that was starting to show bruise marks. i looked up at him, still silent, not knowing how to speak. he sat still not speaking, just staring.

"Captain, please turn back. Please."

"I'm sorry we are on an very important mission, we have no time to lose." he started to rip up paper and folding in them in squares.

"im begging you captain, you promised! are you not keeping your word as a captain.

"I did keep my word but your friend has gotten injured and so she is in treatment." getting up from his chair taking his hat and filling it up with the small squares. started to mix them up with his hands. "follow me" he said walking towards the door. I followed him up to the deck.

"Thomas! get everyone on deck."

"Aye captain!" He replied while running off to tell everyone. after five minutes of waiting everyone was on deck except for Amelia, who was still in the infirmary.

"All of the young ladies here will pick a peice of paper out of my hat" he stated while shaking his hat hearing the pieces of paper scramble.

"Lets start with the youngest, Artemis." holding out his hat towards her. Artemis taking her hand and putting it in the hat. Taking one.

"Alex." captain holding it out to her. Alex putting her hand in and taking one out. "Athena." she also put her hand in and took one out.

"and Eris." lastly holding it out to me. I also put my hand in and taking one out. Artemis opening hers. "Thomas" she said looking at him. he gave her a welcoming smile. Alex opened hers. "captain" she said while looking up at him. Athena opening hers. "Russell" "damn it" said Russell in a low voice. Athena ignoring. They stared up at me wanting to know who I got. I started to open it, already seeing the name right in front of me. it was Eduardo. I looked up at him. He knew it was him by my glare. "okay that settles it. Everyone go to your rooms, we only have a few hours until sunrise." taking Alex's hand and heading towards his room. Thomas then soon followed taking Artemis to his as well. before he can go down the stairs i stopped him. "If you ever do something to hurt her, just remember that i will throw you overboard and feed you to the sharks, understand?" Thomas gulped at my words. "Yes miss Eris" he said turning around. "this way miss Artemis"

Russell took Athena. it was me and Eduardo left. Standing on the opposite sides of the deck. he started to walk towards the stairs. I followed all the way towards his room. I shut the door behind me. seeing him next to his drawers getting clothes out. hes probably going to change. maybe i should just leave. turning around to the door. "Hey" i heard him say. I stopped and turned around. he walked over to me and handed me his shirt. "change into this" he walked to the corner and turned his back to me. i guess i have to change while he is in here. "don't take your time" he said in a sharp tone. i stood in front of the mirror that was sticked on the wall. I tried to unzip my dress but it didn't work. "can you help me?" I said shyly. he turned around in a hurry and unzipped my dress. looking into the mirror i could see his face getting a lil pink then back to his normal pale skin. he turned back to the corner with his back still facing me. i got out of my dress and got into the big shirt that Eduardo lended me. It was quiet big like a night gown but ended above my knees. "im done" i said as he turned around and looked at me. "get on the bed"

"what?" I said. i felt my face getting pink.

I saw him take out a couple of blankets and placing it on the floor. he took off his boots and jacket placing them close by. and lied down on the blankets.'oh that's what he meant'. "ill take the floor" i insisted. "shut up and go to sleep. i still stood there, not wanting to. I hear him clicking on his gun.

"fine." i said getting on. "good night" i said lastly when i got into the covers, and was lost in my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up"

"no"

"Get up!"

"One more time and i swear ill kick you in the fucking jaw!" i said tossing the pillow over my head.

"what did you say to me?!" the voice grew angry and stern. it wasn't Artemis's voice. the voice was deeper. the sheets suddenly flew off of me. i took off the pillow off of my head. i turned to see an angry Eduardo. "Get up!" he seemed angry. "someone is grumpy" i said stretching my arms above my head. "You woke me up twice!"

"I did" i sounded surprised.

"You kept falling off the bed" he said a little more calmer. 'But im still in bed' he must have carried me back. "what now?" i asked. get ready and come down. Nathan has breakfast ready." he said heading out the door. i slid out of bed seeing a pair of clothes laid out. "he is caring." i said holding up the clothes. i took them in one hand and headed off to the bathroom. i was lost trying to find the bathroom but at the end Thomas showed me the way. i was all washed up and dressed. i headed towards the dining room seeing everyone seated. there was an extra chair across of Eduardo. i walked towards the chair and sat. scooting it closer. Nathan came out with the breakfast serving everyone. he served toast with sunny side up eggs along with flavored pancakes. ' i had to admit it was DELICIOUS!'. after i was done i looked at captain seeing him reading a couple of letters. everyone was quiet except for Russell and Thomas. who were fighting over the pancakes. "captain?" i said seeing him put down the papers and looked at me. "yes?"

"where are we headed?"

"Tortuga"

"isn't that pirates territorial island?" i said worriedly.

" ah, so she does have a brain." Eduardo said with a laughter after that followed by the rest of the men. giving him a glare and looked back at captain.

"I have business to do there." he said finishing his last piece of pancake. "we will land there tomorrow" he said getting up from the table taking his papers with him.

everyone was getting up from the tables and leaving out the dining room. Athena was was picking up the plates with Nathan. Eduardo got up and grabbed my arm and pulling me out of the dining and into a different room. it was filled with maps and papers everywhere around the table and floor. it was a mess. He let go of my arm and held up a mop and bucket. "clean this room." he said shoving the things in my hands. "I'll be back in one hour" taking his leave out the door and closing it. 'so rude, gosh how do these men live with him, oh wait there all just like him.' I shook off the anger and started to clean. 'how do i use a mop?' oh wait i remember Nina doing it she would sway it back and fourth. i swear i think im doing it wrong but its started to look clean.' an hour past and i was done. putting all the maps and papers away in order. Sweeped off the dusts. taking out all the webs in the corners. i suddenly hear the door open. I quickly turn to the door to see Eduardo admiring the place.

"You clean well" he said looking all around.

"thanks" was i said and looked the other way. i heard footsteps getting closer to me. i didn't dare to turn around. i felt Eduardo hold up my arm touching my bruised wrist. "im sorry" i hear him say softly. "its fine." i replied. 'finally a sorry from him, YES!'. he twisted me around so that i would face him. he was so close that i felt his breath on touching my lips. our lips were barely touching. just slight brushes here and there. it felt like an eternity. our lips kept touching but no kisses. suddenly hearing Thomas's voice sounding frantic. Eduardo broke apart from me and headed out the door. I soon followed.

"what happened?" i hear Eduardo

"its the Rika!" he shouted.

"the who?" i asked looking at Russell who i was standing next to.

"captain Alan and his crew." he paused and looked at me. "its best for you and the other lil girls to hide. hes an extreme perv."

i looked to see were Artemis was. finding her next to captain and Alex. ' good at least she would be safe.' i see the rika facing the Sirius parallel. BOOM! i hear canon fire hitting the Sirius. "FIRE!" i hear Russell yell at Thomas who was yelling at Thomas. Thomas lighting the canon and closing his ears. BOOM! the ship started to rock heavily. i looked up to see Eduardo taking control of the wheel. "Hard to starboard!" he yelled. the rika was getting closer. suddenly i started to them swinging from ropes like monkeys on the ship.

"Morgan did you miss me?!" a man wearing all black and a white shirt. he was also wearing a hat. it was almost similar to captain's, instead it was black.

"No... NOT at all" captain replied, seemed bothered by his arrival. the guy wearing black moved closer but then looked at the person beside captain. He was looking at Artemis.

What have we here. she looks so cute." he got closer. I took out my two daggers ready to fight him. Athena was on the other side with Nathan fighting of the others. i walked behind the guy that was trying to make his way over to Artemis. I was 2 feet away from him.

"Get off my ship Alan." captain said.

"no i'd rather meet her first." he said. that made me explode. was reaching out his hands towards her. i thre my leg high up in the air and kicked across the back of the head. he fell dramatically.

"What the Hell?" he said while turning to face me.

"if you dare to touch her, i break your bones. you think im bluffin, just try me!" furrowing my brows in anger. he started to slide away three feet and got up rubbing his head.

"Ah I see, you want my attention, don't you my precious pearl." He said walking towards me. Before he could take his second step. BANG! I heard a gunshot. The guy named Alan was down grasping his leg in pain. I turned to see who fired. It was Eduardo. giving him a slight smirk. captain took the rope that Alan swung on to come in and tied him up with and swung him back to his ship. leaving him tangled. Nathan and Athena finished off with the two guys and pushed them off the ship. Russell and Thomas dealt with a pretty big women and also dumped her off the ship. i turned to captain and asked " does this happen often?"

"sadly.. yes" he replied

"Figures.."

After the incident that happened everyone cleaned up the deck and repaired parts of the ship that has been damaged by the cannons. after i finished helping out i saw Eduardo holding the steering wheel. i walked up besides him and thanked him about before. He didn't give an answer but just a nod. i turned to see the view of the sun setting.


	6. Chapter 6

Eris woke up an hour early before anyone, besides Nathan and Athena who were in the kitchen making breakfast. She could hear a couple of giggles coming out of the kitchen. It put a smile across her face thinking they are already becoming friends. She got out of bed and made the bed, and started to head towards the bathroom to get washed up. After she was done she headed towards the infirmary to check up on Amelia. She found her sitting up on the bed drinking the medicine that Christopher has just handed her. Eris stepped in the infirmary finding Russell on the other side of the room. She gave him a confused look as to 'why are you here'. She looked away, finding him not important the moment. She walked Amelia and Christopher. "How is she doc?" she said worriedly while taking a seat next to her.

"She's fine; she just has to rest a little more." He said while putting away the medicine and turning back to Eris.

"I'm fine" Amelia said. "I have better I swear I want to get out of here." She said with pleading eyes to Eris. "listen to Christopher. He says you need to rest, so rest." Eris started to push back down on the back and covered her with the sheets. "But" "Amelia. Listen to what Chris said." Russell spoke up giving a commanding face. Amelia didn't try to protest after what Russell just said. Russell walked out of the room. I turned back to Christopher. "Thanks for taking care of her." Eris said giving him a smile.

"You're welcome. It's my job to do this." He said then turned back to fixing up the medicines. "I'll catch up with you later okay?" "Okay" replied Amelia giving her the sad look. Eris then took her leave to go find Russell.

She go on deck and found Russell holding the two swords of that Amelia used to attack him when they first met. He started to swing them back and forth in a unique way. Eris walked closer to him.

"What?" he said not even turning to her. "What are you doing?" she asks. "What do you think? Practicing." He said coldly. "Oohhh. Is it because Amelia kicked your butt?" she said clearly trying to show she was innocent. He turned to her with anger and with a slight pink face. "no! I always do this." Then turning away. Eris giving a little giggle and giving another comment. "then I guess you're practicing isn't very good is it?" followed by another giggle. Russell turning back at her. "do you really want to fight me now!?"

"Why would I want to do that? When my very own student defeated u in seconds." She said sadistically.

"Student?" Russell said quiet confused. Eris walked over and took one of his swords. Making artistic moves with it. "I trained Amelia." Then facing Russell. "Fight me if you dare" Russell having a stunned face. He then took up on the challenge, and they started to fight.

Eduardo woke up finding sunlight hitting his face through a crack from the wall. He stood up and started to stretch looking at the bed before him seeing it empty. Giving a little shrug, taking his things that he needed to get ready and walked over to the bath. After a couple of minutes he was ready. He started to make his way up the deck to find Eris beating the crap out of Russell. Russell was out of breath, hiss clothes a little bit torned. Seeing Eris just fine. Her breathing was normal. Her face had a smirk the whole time. It looked like she wasn't even trying. Eduardo didn't make a move but just watched in awe. Russell finally let go of the sword and fell on his back panting heavily. Eris then threw her sword beside his. And lied next to him. "You're good" she said. Looking up to the sky seeing the sun rising real bright. "where did you learn?" Russell said looking at her. "self-taught" she said looking at him back. "seriously? Your self?"

"Yea, why do you look soo stunned?" eris asked.

"your pretty good. That's why she took me down quickly." He said still breathing heavily. "how long did it take to train her?" he asked very curiously.

"A week" Eris said while getting up. And turning back to him to see a really funny look.

"You're joking right?"

"No"

"How? "He got up aswell still facing her. Before she could even answer Athena came out telling them breakfast was ready. That was when Eduardo was staring at them the whole time. Before she could go to the dining room Russell held back her arm and whispered in her ear. "Will you train me?" he jerked back his head having a pleading face. Eris nodded and they walked off towards the dining area passing Eduardo. Athena was still standing beside Eduardo. "stop gritting your teeth, that will never win her heart." Athena said walking towards the dining room. Eduardo opened his eye wide at her comment and soon followed.

After breakfast everyone has gotten into their places and started to get to work. It was hot and sticky. Everyone was sweating. Captain called in for meeting for all the crew members to attend. They all let go what they were doing and headed off to captains room. They found him standing next to his desk holding a very old torned up paper.

"Listen up" captain said. "When we stop at Tortuga we will all go in pairs." Thomas and Artemis eyeing each other. Athena and Nathan also. Alex was standing next to captain. " so it will be Thomas and Artemis. Athena and Nathan. Christopher and Eduardo and Eris and Russell. Alex will stay with me. Eduardo didn't like the fact that Eris and Russell was chosen to be together. But he didn't show it.

"Amelia will stay on board." He then added. "we will be boarding Tortuga in half an hour. We will be searching information on 'the N.C Cane'." He finished off.

Eris's flash back

"I love you." Said a man wearing very high-class clothes. His fingures filled with rings.

"I wove you too daddy." Holding on to his leg. Seeing him holding his cane close to her. She looked at the engravings. 'N.C '. She then tugged on the cane. The man let her hold it. "do you like it? It's called the grand cane. When you grow up its yours. "He said to her giving a kiss on the forehead.

End of flash back

Eris? Eris! Eris's mind comes back down to earth to see Artemis shaking her. She then looked around the room to see everyone staring with concern. She then looked at captain. "it's called The Grand Cane" she said. Having captain look at her in shock. "How did you know? He asked puzzled. Eris then walked straight to the door and turning her head slightly to them. "the cane belongs to my father." She said as she left out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Eris pov

We landed at Tortuga. Eduardo was trying to find a spot to anchor the ship, because it was really packed. What do you expect, an island filled with pirates. It's bound to be filled with ships. We were all getting ready, our weapons were getting sharpened and our guns being loaded with bullets just in case. Amelia tried to get up and come along with us but Christopher didn't allow. He had to chain one of her hand on the side of the bed so she won't follow. Poor girl, if it wasn't for Alex's reckless shooting she wouldn't be in this situation. Once we have anchored the ship, captain gave out orders as too were for each group to go. After he has finished he took alex with him and headed off to the bar. That man never gets enough of drinking. It like water to him. Everyone got with there partner and left. Me and Russell has took the east side of the island. It was quite big, but yet again seemed small because of all the people. there were so many! Russell started to ask around about the cane. I couldn't remember anything else about this cane except for how it looks and who it belongs to. It belonged to my dad. I don't know how he got it. I don't think he stole it.. did he? No that cant be. Even my memories about him is very low. I tried to even ask my mom about. She would just waver it off and say he was a millionaire. Russell barely got any info that would help us so I started to ask around as well, but in the end we only found out that the cane is hidden somewhere in an island. They didn't even know the island. uggh im getting kinda hungry so is Russell. We decided to stop and eat then return back to looking for information. After we ate it was all the same. The same answers. I could see Russell getting really mad. So I insisted to go back to captain to tell him what we have gotten so far. He agreed and started to head off to the bar. While we were on our way to the bar, Russell started to ask questions about my past. I hated those questions.

"So… um.. the cane belongs to your dad huh?" he asked looking forward.

"Yeah, I guess so. Since that is what I could remember."

"is he still living with you?"

"No" I said weakly.

"Did he… die?" he asked looking at me with a sad expression.

"No. he just left us. He left when artemis was born." I looked at him that at the ground.

"Oh…" he said looking at the ground and back at me. "is she your only sibling?"

"wasn't at first" I said trying not to remember anything.

"what do you mean?"

"I used to have a twin… but she died when we turned three." I was trying not show any sign of sadness. He on the other hand was showing a sad face. "im sorry" he said then looking straight forward. Seeing we were now close to the bar. We stood silent from there and walked into the bar. We walked in seeing artemis waving at us at the table in the back. We headed towards them and took our seats. Seeing everyone was there and no one was missing.

"So any information so far?" captain ask drinking down his bottle of liquor. "Not really. We only found out it is hidden in an island." Russell said while being handed two bottles of rum from Thomas. Russell giving me one. "So it's all the same." Captain said boredly. A couple of ladies started to come at our table and started to flirt with the men. Lots of women were surrounding captain. Then I looked at Eduardo. He too had lots of women. One touching his hair, the other his shoulders and the rest started to caress him all around his body. It really has gotten me mad. I couldn't handle it. I mean even Thomas had a lady. I could see Athena looking away in anger as was alex. Russell wasn't paying attention to any of the women that were holding on to him. Looking back at Eduardo seeing it still the same. I abruptly gotten off the chair and turned to leave. Artemis did the same and started to hold on to my hand. I got out of the bar seeing many people holding bottles of beer, getting drunk. Alex and Athena soon followed. "Where are we headed?" asked Athena. "I don't know, but anywhere was better than there." I answered to her. We started to walk around. There are so many bars in this place. We passed the 16th bar. We found an empty bar that had a couple of people in there not as many. We decided to stick to that bar. We ordered a couple of drinks, but trying to stay sober. I kept my eye on the bar tender. He seemed soo familiar. "do you like him?" asked Athena playfully. "no, he just seems familiar." Once the bar tender looked at me, our eyes stayed locked together. Oh god, he's john.

"eris?" he said with a low voice. I only nodded, getting up from my seat and rushing over to him. He jumped over the counter and started to hug me tight. Wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer too him. I missed him so much. I couldn't loosen my grip, having the feeling if I did he would disappear. He suddenly loosened his and looked me in the eyes. "why are you here?"

"Is that really your first question?"I said loosening my grip from him and backed away a couple of steps. Feeling a little bit sad, thinking he wasn't really happy to see me. He came closer to me and started to hug me once more. "I missed you." He said softly. "me too" .

"so what have you been upto?" he asked letting go again and started to lean on the counter.

"oh you know… discovering the world with my friends." As I turned to look at them, they were waving at me and John.

"and you?" I asked looking back at him. "Working, since mom kicked me out. But hey im living a good life." He said giving a bright smile. "the bar is kind of empty" I said looking around. Suddenly four men came in ordering booze. Making john hopping over the counter and started to get there drinks ready.

"I want some music!" said the man that came in with the group. "Yeah!" said the other all at once. Two more came in. They still wanted some music or entertainment. I went back to my table, getting kinda annoyed from those men. "Shut up!" yelled Athena who couldn't bare it any longer. John already passed there drinks to them. They turned to Athena with a scowl on there faces. "maybe you can entertain" said the one wanted music in the first place. Before Athena can bark back at them, I started to speak. "you want some entertainment right?" I said getting out of my seat. "yeah?" answered back the man.

"okay" I said as I turned to my friends. " you guys start doing this" I said as I motioned my hands by hitting my hands on my upper legs then clapped. They followed my lead and started to do it. I looked at the men. "you men stomp your feet and clap." They started to do so. They started to have a smile to there faces once they heard the beat. Seeing more people come in and taking a seat. They started to follow along. Many people started to come in hearing the beat, having a confused look on their face but they looked like they liked it. They started to do it. Some were clanging there bottles of booze together. John was hitting the the counter. I suddenly see Alex stand up on the table with the bottle of booze in her hand. "We will, will Rock you!" said Alex trying to balance herself on the table. Everyone started to repeat. Couple of cheers here and whistles there. 'What did I just start?' the bar was becoming packed, seeing outside was also. 'let's finish this'.

Alex: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

(crowd)

'we will we will rock you

We will we will rock you'

Athena: Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

'we will we will rock you'

Singin'

'we will we will rock you'

Eris: Buddy you're an old man poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some

Day

Eris and Artemis: You got mud on your face

You big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place

'we will we will rock you'

Singin'

'we will we will rock you'

Everybody

'we will we will rock you'

'we will we will rock you'

Alright

Everyone was going wild, asking for an encore. We got off of the table and sat back down. The bar was still full, they started to order drinks as well. I think we helped out this bar. My caught someone that made it skip a beat for some reason. It was Eduardo. Oh god,…. Did he see us? I hope not. Followed by the rest of the crew. "wow you guys were amazing!" said Thomas who took a chair and sat with us. Everyone did the same. 'shit, they saw.' I looked at Eduardo who hair was kinda ruffled. Making me think from before how the women around him were touching him. I averted my eye from him too captain. "what are you guys doin here?"

"we were bored with out you guys" he replied then he looked at john. "hey! Some booze over here!" he yelled across the bar. John gave a nod and came out with six bottles. He handed each person a drink. "thanks john" I said looking at him. "anything for my lady" he said with a wink and left. Eduardo looked at me with a glare. "your lady?" he asked. "were child hood friends, he tends to say that." I said looking away from the glare.

After we were done with thee drinking and captain was drunk, along with Thomas. We decided to leave. Thinking that we were too go back to the ship, we started to head to the direction, until Christopher spoke up. "ill go back to the ship to see how Amelia is doing, you guys can go back to the hotel." He said walking away towards the docs. "hotel?" I then said turning around to Athena. "captain rented us rooms." She said starting to walk with them. Alex then turned to me. "the best thing is, is that we all have separate rooms!" she said with a squeal of joy. That's good. We got to the hotel. Captain gave me my key to the room. I headed up to my room aand unlocked it. Seeing there were bags of clothes. "we went shopping when you were out looking for info about the cane. These are all yours." Said Athena who was at the door beside me. She then turned away and walked towards her room. Feeling really happy that I don't have to stay in boy clothes, I quickly went to the bathroom and took along shower to get dressed. I found a black nightgown, very short though. Made out of silk. 'I love silk and its in black!' perfect. I then brushed my hair with the brush that I found in the bag, looking at the mirror. I suddenly hear a knock at the door. It's probably Artemis, she can't go to sleep without anyone besides her. "Come in" I said still looking at the mirror. The door opened and closed. I put down the brush and turned see Eduardo not Artimes. Feeling my chest tightened, my heartbeat became louder. I don't know why it was doing this. I came to my senses and started to ask. "what are you doing here?" I asked walking away from the mirror and closer to the bed. He walked closer to me. only a few centemeters apart. looking up at his face, seeing he has something to say. we stood there for a few minutes. only in silence. Then there was a knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis entered through the door. Making Eduardo take two steps back. He didn't say anything. He looked at artemis then back at. Then walked out the door. Artemis giving me a confused look then stepped inside the room and sat on the bed.

"eris" artemis started to speak. I turned my head towards her and sat right next to her. "yes?" I said.

I accidently left my neckless on the boat. Can I go get it?" she said pleadingly. "no. its too late."

"please! You know I cant go to sleep without it! Please?" I started to remember the last time she didn't have her neckless on her. She started to have scary nightmares about herself and I. her dreams do frighten me. Each dream that she had was me drinking blood. It was always be the same, always.

"fine." I I gave in. "but im going to get it. Okay?" she nodded. "stay here until I get back." I said as I went back to the bags and got dressed. I was wearing an all leather black jacket with leather black boots that reached above my knees, filled with buckles. Athena knows my style very well. Black jeggings and a black tanktop. Fixing my ring that was slowly sliding off. 'hmmm this ring is getting bigger, or my fingures are getting thinner. Whatev'. I was all dressed up and ready to out.

I walked out of the hotel making my way towards the docks. I started to hear devlish laughter, but ignored it. Ignoring everyone around me who was either drunk or a loonatic. Passing a couple bars and alleys. Wait I took the wrong turn. Shit. I turned around to see a man facing me. Face to face. I screamed and took three steps back from him. He was just staring at me. His eyes were glowing red, like fire. I walked back a couple steps more and turned to make a run for it. He was too fast. He already got ahold of my forearm and threw me to an alley. My back got slammed against a couple of trashcans. I tried getting up to my feet but found myself being slammed into the wall. His hands around my neck. He started to slap me over and over. He threw me again to the other wall. Feeling my face very numb that I could feel it swelling. "sto.." I tried to say before he could grab me again and slammed to the wall once more and held me by my neck with his hand tight. I could barely breath. "You are his daughter aren't you! The bastard that took my life from ME!" strangling me even more. "ill get him back for it! I will!" I couldn't believe what I saw next. He opened his mouth wide. His canines grew bigger and sharper in front of my eyes. He drew his mouth closer to my neck. Closing my eyes not wanting to see anything. I waited for his fangs to bite my neck, but the pain didn't come. Feeling the grip on my neck loosen, not feeling his hand anymore on my neck. Opening my eyes to see him fall to the ground on his knees. Blood was gushing out of his chest seeing something sharp pointing out. Looking up to see Amelia. Pulling back th dagger that was now dripping blood.

"are you okay?" she asks dropping the dagger. "i…..i….." was I all I could say. "your face….. its bleeding like crazy!" she said touching it. Seeing on one of her hands was a half broken handcuff. She started to drag me off, Picking the dagger back up again. "we have to go to Christopher now." She started to rush me back to the hotel. I felt to dizzy to even look straight. We came in the hotel still holding on to me tight. We walked in the hallway to see Russell getting out of his room. Turning his head to see us. He quickly ran towards us in shock. "What happened?!" he yelled. "i…i..co..co" getting weaker falling to my knees. Russell picked me up and ran to christophers room. Kicking it open with his foot. Turning my head to the side to sitting with Eduardo. They quickly turned to see my bloody bruised up face. Christopher rushed towards his supplies while Russell set me down on the bed. "What Happened?!" yelled Eduardo. "I don't know! I found her with Amelia. He then looked at Amelia for an answer. "I found her in an alley way being beaten by a man" she said with a shaking voice. Looking down at her hand to see a bloody dagger. They understood what Amelia did to save eris. My eyes started to close, butmy ears could still hear.

No one's pov

"What's goin…. ERIS?!" artemis screamed in terror. Eduardo walked up to her to take her to a different room but she resisted on his grip. "why! What happened?!" she kept yelling. Christopher was trying his best to stop the blood from bursting out of her skin. Seeing her eyes closed. Christopher started to shout her name. "eris! Eris do not close your eyes!" he kept repeating. Everyone stared at Eris. Captain, Alex, Athena and Thomas soon entered the room to see a bloody Eris before them. "artemis rushed to her side and started to shake her. "Please! Please don't leave me please!" Eris's eyes shot wide open with blood red glowing then closed back and reopened to normal brown eyes. No one knew what they had just saw, but was relieved to see her opening her eyes. Christopher started to treat her quickly. Captain has told everyone to get to there rooms. Everyone started to head back instead of Eduardo and Artemis who wanted to stay by eris's side. Amelia didn't have a room. She was going to stay in eris's but was stopped by Russell, who pulled her to his room instead.

Christopher was done treating her and wanted to rest. Eduardo gave him his room to stay in. Eris was asleep. Artemis sat by her side holding her hand tight. Eduardo was on the opposite side sitting in a chair. They were silent for a while. Until artemis brought up the first question.

"do you haave feelings towards my sister?" she asks him looking straight in his eyes.

"why do you ask that?" he said looking away and back at her.

"because ive seen the way you stare at her. When she's not looking you stare at her for a whole hour." She says smiling.

"maybe"

"what do you mean maybe?"

"im not sure"

"I should slap you for saying that"

"Excuse?" he said sitting up more.

"if you ever play my sister I will rip you to shreds. I don't want to see her cry again." She said looking back down at eris with a frown. Eduardo didn't know what she ment. He soon changed the topic.

"do you have any other siblings besides eris?" he asked, trying to take her mind off of eris.

"Use to." She says in a low voice. "what do you mean?"

"eris used to have a twin." She looked up at Eduardo.

"what happened to her?"

"she died when on their 3rd birthday…. Eris found her in her room… sliced up everywhere on her body. But no blood."

"Do you know who did this?"

"No…. we all don't know." She looks down in sadness then looks back up at him. Mother would always act like Eris never had a twin. She would always do something to make Eris get angry."

"how?"

"she would throw her a birthday party, even though she knows it pains Eris to see people partying at that day. When her sister died. She would make something that Eris loved most against her. Taking something I loved to hear Eris play into the fire. She….. sh… Makes me angry at times that I feel that I would do something very evil." Looking back down to eris. Caressing her cheek, moving strands of hair from her face. "I barely know who my father is. I just know his name. eris has only a few memories from him and that's it."

"Did he leave your family?"

"Yes"

Those were the last words they had spoken in the entire night.

Eris pov

In the following morning I woke up bright and early. Feeling way better than before. I saw my sister lying next to her asleep, seeing her wearing the neckless that I couldn't get her. Maybe someone got it. I turned the other way to see Eduardo was also asleep on his chair. I got quietly trying not to wake them. Looking into the mirror I was remarkably healed. No bruises, no scratches, nothing. I walked out of the door and into my room to get dressed. Getting out of my room heading towards the exit. Suddenly I felt someone holding onto my arm.


	9. Chapter 9

I found Eduardo holding my arm making me turn. I looked at him I'm the eyes. He seems so surprised by looking at my face. He moves his hands towards my face and starts to caress my cheek with his thumb. "You healed quickly" he said putting his hand back by his side. I only stared at him, didn't know what to say back.

"Where are you intending to go?" He said tilting his head.

"No where." I lied

"Don't lie to me." He said with a hint of anger.

" I... I .. Wanted to go back. To the guy."

"Why? Do you want to get yourself killed." He started to get more angry his hand was gripping harder on my wrist.

"No... Ow... He said something. Something that involves me."

"Then I'm coming with you"

"No! You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

" sure you can, thats why you have been beaten almost to death" she said sarcastically., then his tone changed. "If Amelia wasn't there you could've been killed!"

I looked down not knowing what to say. He thin took his other hand and held on my chin for me to look up. Looking up at him, his eyes filled with love and care.

"I'm coming with you." I only nodded to his words. We then headed off out the hotel to find the guy that attacked me.

"I was in this alley way" I said moving towards it. Eduardo beside me. We got in the alley way to see no body at all.

"How?" I said with a shaky voice.

" Amelia didn't rely kill him then." Eduardo said looking around the place. "But... She stabbed him in the back of his chest! She pierced his heart with the dagger." Eduardo didn't make another move hearing me say this. " so someone took his body." Eduardo said looking at me. " I don't know..." I said in a low voice. Suddenly we hear a loud scream. " someone please help me!" Me and Eduardo ran out of the alley to see a young girl running towards us. "What's wrong?!" I said worriedly. The girl had white hair down to her shoulders, her clothes were ripped, but eyes slit. " please! Please help me! They have my brother! There going to kill him!" I looked at eduardo who started to speak. "Where?" Was all he said. " up in that forest! I'll show you the way" she said started to tug on my arm. She's really fast. Eduardo and I were almost out of breath when we got there. The girl let go of my arm and disappeared in the forest. "Hey! Where did you go?" Eduardo said. He looks completely angry. He pulled out his gun and cocked it. We kept walking in the forest trying to find the girl or at least her brother.

"Stupid humans!" Scary voice came out right behind us. We turned to see the same girl but eyes glowing blood red.

"You can be tricked so easily... It makes me want to laugh!" She started to walk towards us. I took a step back. Eduardo stayed in place aiming at the girl. Suddenly appeared more of them. Small children and a couple of adults. They all had the same look in there faces as the girl. "I get to taste his blood first!" Yelled another little girl. They started to charge at us. Me and Eduardo started to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ no ones pov.

"Where have they gone?" Asked Artemis to the rest of the group. They were trying to figure out where they went.

"I have a bad feeling again" Amelia said looking at them with a sad expression.

"This is annoying" Athena said who was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Nathan was beside her doing the same.

"They probably went out to bond more" captain said with a smile.

" nows not the time captain." Alex said looking away from his face towards Artemis who had a worried expression.

"It's gonna be all right Artemis, I'm sure there fine."

"Your earrings... There glowing Alex" Athena said moving from the wall towards her. It was a bright green. Alex moved her hand towards her ear and touched the gem that was in the middle. " Ouch!" She said putting her finger in her mouth.

"Hey, your bracelet is glowing as well." Nathan said looking at Athena's bracelet. Athena then looked at her bracelet wide eyes. She touched it but it burned her thumb and made her do the same ad Alex.

"Artemis your chest... I.. I mean your necklace!" Said Thomas slightly blushed and making his eyes grow wide. " whatever this is, I know that we need to find Eris. Now."

They headed off to find them. Looked in every corner, store and alley. They reached up the decision that they had to go check the forest. They all splitter up into groups and headed off.

Eris pov

I started to scream from all the children jumping on me. They had claws that kept scratching me all over. Eduardo keep shooting them, but they kept getting back up. We were running out of breath. A man jumped on Eduardo in surprise making him fall. They started to fight and wrestle on the ground. I was still fighting off the devilish kids still trying to see if Eduardo was okay. I looked back at Eduardo was no beneath him. The man that attacked him started to show his fangs to him, trying to get close to his neck. It made me have a flashback of the guy who attacked me. He had fangs too. I felt angry. I knocked down the kids and ran towards Eduardo. I took my fist with my ring and punched the man square in the face making him fall to his side. I put my hand out for Eduardo to take. He grabbed ahold and lifted himself up. But then he jerked his hand back in pain, Looking down at my hand. I then noticed my ring was glowing. Paying no more attention to it, looking back at the group of monstrous people, running towards us. " what do we do." I said still out of breath. " I don't know... I ran out of bullets" he too was breathing heavily. Suddenly I heard my name and Eduardo's name being called. It was the Artemis and the others. They started to fight them off, but couldn't kill them. Artemis ran to my side and clung onto my arm. I started to hear Athena yell,

" why can't they die?!" Taking a sword cutting off an arm. They were all having trouble. Eduardo then ran in to fight, using his fists. "Thomas!" Yelled Artemis who left Eris and started to help Thomas who was on the ground. I didn't know what to do. They won't die!

"Eris" I heard a whisper. It was so familiar. I turned my head to the direction of the whisper. It was Regal.


	10. Chapter 10

I saw regal. Regal started to run towards me pulling out something from his pocket. He came right in front of and knocked out the next person that was going to attack me. Regal turned to me, shocking me that there was a whip in his hand. The whip hand looked like it was made out of pure silver, having designs filled with gems. Something caught my eye'N.C'.

"Are you even listening to me?!" I heard regal say. "Go get out of here I will handle it!"

"No! I will not leave my friends behind!" Regal whipping the other monstrous humans. It's Like when they get hit, they've become paralyzed.

"I promise you they will be alright under my care Lady Eris! So please go!" He turned to me. "Octavius is waiting for you, once you get up the hill there you will see him. He will then give you the book." He said whipping more of them. I turned and punched a guy that was right behind me with hand that has the ring. He fell to the ground not moving. " what is the book? And how did you find me? You're just my driver."

"I'm not just your driver" another whip " I was your protector when you were first born. Protecting you from your mother! I promise you will know everything once you go to your guardian Octavius! Go!"

He pushed me towards the hill as he continued to help the others by whipping the rest. "I'm sorry guys, I promise to come back" I turned on my heels and started to run.

My breathing became heavy climbing up the hill. It was filled with lots of trees. I had to keep moving around the trees. I suddenly heard a growl. Not a human growl, but an animal growl. Turned around but found nothing. I continued up the hill until I heard it again. I turned but nothing was there. I climbed up one more step being on top of the hill and I suddenly see a 'LION! Holy shit!' I should run... No wait it will only catch you, just stay in place I thought. I started to stare at the lion. Started see its features. It was black all black except for its paws, white. One of its eyes was bloody red and the other ocean blue. In its mouth was holding a thin long rectangular black box. On one of its paws he was standing on a large book. It started to growl at me. I looked back at his eyes. The red started to glow. My eyes couldn't look away as I was being sucked in an another flashback.

Flashback

"Daddy! You came back!" I said.

"Hello sweetheart, I got you a present, but you have to be gentle with him okay?"

"Yes daddy" pulling out a basket from his hand and setting it down. A baby lion popped out. " his name is Octavius, he is your royal guardian. His kind only serves the royal family blood."

I started to hold him tight to my chest.

"I wove him daddy! And I wove you daddy!"

End if flash back

"Octavius?" I said

"Roar" he then nodded his head. I ran to him and gave him an embrace. " I missed you so much!" Started to kiss his ears. I pulled away to see him giving me the box from his mouth. I took it and set it down next to me. I opened it to see a cane. The grand cane. I picked it up from the box and held it in my hand. Seeing the N.C engravings. " fathers cane" I turned back to Octavius who moved his paw from the book and scooted it towards me with his nose. I took the and tried to open it but it didn't budge. It seemed to be locked. Looking at it there was a circle buckle around it. ' I started to itch my head. ' gosh what is this. Putting my hand back down and looked at my ring. My ring had the same symbol. I took off my ring and looked at it. Seeing the engravings also of N.C. I then inserted it in the space on the book. It glowed. Hearing a clicking sound. I then opened the book. The book gave a big gust of wind coming out of it moving my hair up towards the sky. Then a flash of green came out. Looking down at the book and started to read.

Property of The Royal Cane family

( having a royal seal of the sun and moon crest)

And I began to read.

No ones pov

Athena was starting to run out of breath. Looking at Alex and Amelia, them too had no breath to fight. Seeing Artemis having trouble she left Nathan's side and ran towards Artemis and threw the harsh women off of her.

"Thanks" Artemis said, panting.

"Don't mention it" Athena suddenly started to hear a whip. Seeing Eris run off and Regal in her place. "Regal?" She said in a daze. He was whipping everyone of them he could find. She saw how each whip made each of them go down. Seeing this she decided to help him by pushing them towards him. The problem was, they kept on growing. Athena ran to Regal's side bringing more of them with me. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, punching them in the face. " I came here too help lady Athena"

"How did you know we were here?"

"I just know" more whipping" I am waiting for Eris to open the book!"

"Book?" She said confused.

A sudden bright green light flashed making her eyes become red. Alex's eyes were red followed by Amelia and Artemis.

Regal taking a step back. "Finally"


	11. Chapter 11

Eris pov

I started to read the book that Octavius had with him. The first chapter was about rising the dead or making mortals to vampires, which is only the royal blood line of vampires can do. ' I don't believe that my father is a vampire... WAIT does that make me a vampire?!... Holy shit... Holy shi.. (Scream!) I dropped my book that was still open on the ground. That scream sounded like Artemis. I got on my feet picking up the book and cane and started to make a run down the hill. Octavius followed me. He slid through my legs and started to run making me sitting on his back like a horse. He is very big for a lion. His speed would break a mph machine. We got there in seconds. I got off his back and headed towards them. I couldn't believe my eyes if what I saw. Artemis was holding on to a very large man's wrist and started to pound him on the floor waving him left and right like she was the female version of hulk. Athena was throwing left and right, making them break through the trees. Alex had her kicks, kicking each each head making it fly off. Amelia would use her hands to choke each one without showing an expression of trying. Looking at Regal who still had his whip out sitting on the floor holding Thomas, who was lifeless on the ground. Christopher was also by there side but the rest of the crew was out fighting. Running towards Regal and got down on the ground with them. " what happened?!"

" one of them sucked Thomas's blood."

Christopher then cut in. " he doesn't have enough blood to live with! We can't take him to the ship it will be too late!" He said in a shaking voice. I started to think from the book that was still opened in my hand. If I am a vampire, then I can save a life!' "You can save him!" Regal said looking at me, giving doc a confused face. "I... I" "do it, it's the only way if you want him to live"

I don't know if I can do it. But I have to, to save Thomas. I got closet to Thomas's neck, feeling my canines hurting me. Feeling it growing bigger, as if my body new what i was going to do. I Pierced into his neck drinking the rest if his blood. Christopher was about to move me but Regal held him down. Once I drank Thomas's blood. I took out my fangs and took ahold of his wrist and bit down into his veins releasing my ink from fangs into it. I took out my fangs once more. Not hearing a single heart beat from him, no movement. I back crawled away from him, seeing Christopher struggling from Regals hold.

" How could you?! He was your friend! And you ended being one of them!" Christopher was yelling at me. It started to pierce my heart like a thousand swords. I looked up away to see Eduardo standing in silence. He too saw what I have just done. ' he must think I'm a monster'. Tears started to run down my cheek. Regal started to silence Christopher by his words. " she saved his Life! In 24h you will see him with no cuts or injuries! You should be thanking her!" Christopher didn't move after that. Looking the other way, Octavius was ferociously killing the others. They all started to die down. Artemis killed the last one by throwing him up 60ft in the air, smashing him with a boulder when he got down. I closed the book that was in my hand. Artemis and Athena fell to the ground unconscious, followed by Amelia and Alex. The rest of the crew stood in silence seeing Thomas lie lifeless on the ground. Regal let go of Christopher and getting up. He picked up the cane that was next to Thomas and handed it to me. Octavius stood by my side spitting out a hand from his mouth.

" I must now take my leave lady Eris. Here is a whistle, when you are in trouble blow it. Octavius will them be by your side. The rest of the ones that are unconscious just need to rest. Good day." He made a bow and took his leave, Octavius followed.

It was silent for a few minutes. Everyone tried to catch there breathe. Captain finally broke the silence. " everyone carry someone. We are all heading back to the ship to sort this shit out." Once he has said that everyone started carry another person on there back. Eduardo carried Artemis. Nathan carried Athena. Russell carried Amelia and Christopher carried Thomas. I got off the ground picked up the book and started to follow. Seeing my ring about to fall from the book, which I caught it and slipped it back threw my finger.

Once we all got back to the ship. Everyone was in the infirmary getting fixed up by Chris. They weren't talking because of Thomas, who was resting on the bed, not moving. " is he gonna be alright doc?" Russel said worriedly. " that's what that guy said... Right Eris?" He said looking at me. Feeling everyone look at me as if I'm a monster in front of their eyes. "I-I'm sorry..(sob) but it was the only way." Eyes started to fill with tears. Feeling captain wrap his around me " it's okay, we will see what happens the next day. Everyone get some shut-eye, you all look despicable." He said giving off a little laugh, but it sounded more of a worried laugh. The fight took hours but it ending when the sub was about to set. I walked out of the infirmary, book still in hand and started to walk off into Eduardo's room. Put the book on the nightstand and turned around. Seeing Eduardo at the door closing it behind him. He started to take off his boots and jacket. I did the same. I started to lye on the floor but Eduardo pulled me back up. " you have to take the bed, you fought today" I started to remove his hand from my arm but stopped when I saw it bruised badly. I took my other hand and held it gently caressing it. "I'm sorry" I said softly then kissed his hand. He carried me on the bed while he got on the other side if the bed. We didn't say anything, only stared at each others eyes until we fell into the lost world of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Cane mansion:

"Regal"

"Yes, your majesty"

"How is everything so far?"

"Everything is going according to plan, your majesty."

"Very well, where is the blood of parsefony?"

"In the other mansion of yours, at Singapore, your majesty."

"Where are they headed?"

"I believe the next thing the pirate king would be looking for is the 'Gems of Siren' in which they say it is in Singapore."

"Very good Regal"

"Yes, sire"

"I'm headed off to my bath, you may go and look after Eris"

"Very well, your majesty." Regal turned and walked out of the door. Nicholas then got out of his chair and headed towards his chamber. Walked into the royal bath were two maids were standing beside the large tub. The two maid immediately started to take off all the clothes that was in his body. A man walks in to giving a bow and stood in front of him, who was being undressed by the two maids.

"What would you like today, your majesty?"

"Get me the snake headed women, she's been locked up for more than centuries. Make sure it is clean."

"As you wish your majesty" with that the man left to fetch the blood needed for his majesty, Nicholas cane.

On the Sirius

Everyone has awoken by the sunrise brighting up every minute. They were all dressed and ready to go. There weapons were sharpened and reloaded. They didn't know what to expect when they were attacked by creatures in human form. Eris couldn't look at no one because what she has done to Thomas. The rest of the girls were on deck asking what happened and they couldn't remember. Captain and the others started to tell them what they saw and what they did. They couldn't believe any of it. But then their thoughts went back at Thomas.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Asked Russell who was far away from Eris. Everyone was far away from her except Eduardo and her sister Artemis.

" I thought I could save him" she said looking down.

"So you had to drink his blood to do that?" Asked Nathan who dared to take a step closer.

"I-I don't know... I read the book that regal told me to read, it said something about the cane royal family and saving a life." She looked up at them, trying to hold back tears.

"What book is that?" Asked captain, who was started to get more and more interested.

"I'll show you." She said walking towards Eduardo's room and back. She had the book in her hand and took her ring to insert it. But it didn't fit. She saw it wasn't a circle anymore, but it was 2 small ones. "This doesn't seem right.." She looked up to see Alex coming towards her leaving captains side. "This book you say?"

"Yes.. It opened before with this ring" she paused " this ring also had the N.C engravings."

Alex then looked at her with her wide green eyes. " my earrings has the engravings as well!" She then took of her earrings and handed them to Eris. "I just noticed them when I took them out because they glow." She then added. Athena then came forwards with her bracelet handing to Eris. "This also has the engravings, along with Artemis's necklace. They glowed when you and Eduardo weren't with us."

"What does this mean?" Said Artemis holding up her necklace then walking forward handing it to Eris.

"I don't know" she then looked at Alex's earrings and inserted into the book. The book made a clicking sound. Eris then opened the book, making the necklaces glow bright. "Woah" they all said in unison. The men soon joined them, Amelia didn't. Russell then called her over, but she didn't move. He then looked at her to see her glowing, red. She stood her place staring at Eris. Eris looked up to see Amelia's eyes.

"Amelia?"

She only responded with a growl.

"What's wrong? Your eyes there" being cutted off by Russell. "Red" everyone was staring at Amelia in confusion. Amelia turned towards Eduardo and started to sprint towards him. She tackled to the ground, wanting to bite him. They tried their best to pull her off but she was too strong. Eris threw the book on the ground along with the necklaces making the book close. She then turned to Amelia and pushed her off of him. Amelia's eyes went back to her blue eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Eris yelled at her. "What?" Asked Amelia in confusion making everyone else confused. Eris stared down at her, thinking. Eduardo got up giving her a glare. "Do you have any jewels on you?"

Asked Eris. " no... Actually yes, my belly button ring. Why?"

"Give it to me"

"Why?"

"Just give it" she demanded. Amelia lifted up her shirt making the men look away with pink faces. She took it out and handed it too Eris. She the started to inspect it. "N.C" she said in soft voice. Then she looked back at her and the rest. "Why the hell do you all have my father's initials?" She asked. "Our mothers have it to us." Said Athena who was now leaning on the side of the deck. Eris turned back to her book picked it up and reopened it. Looking back at Amelia, still giving a confused face. She then opened to the page of the undead and turning mortals to vampires. She started to read.

'When sucking the blood of the mortal, you must suck them dry. Every drop counts. Then insert your fangs into the veins of the mortal, releasing your ink to make the body secure of not rotting into mortal flesh. The mortal will then need to rest one whole day. It will then be an immortal at the service of the vampire that gave it the ink. You will need a rosary to place on him. The mortal will need to wear it for a few months, depending on how he is disciplined for his blood thirst.'

She then closed the book and looked over at the crew. " he will be fine, he just needs to rest. You will see him awaken at sundown." The crew gave a sign of relief. "But we need to get a rosary"

"Why?" They all said in unison.

"So he won't go berserk when he rises" she the turned to Eduardo. "Will you come with me, to get the rosary?" He nodded his head. We will be back in a few." She then added pulling on Eduardo's hand and they were off.

Eris and Eduardo was quiet when they were headed towards the towns church, until Eris spoke up.

"Eduardo?"

"Hm?" He said not glancing at her.

"Why are you being nice when you know what I did to Thomas?" He only looked down, letting Eris see a bit of sadness in his eyes. " you have seen this before haven't you?" Asked Eris.

" yes, back when I was 16." He said glancing at her then back forward.

" when my father left my mother for his job, we were alone. I would always leave early and comeback late because of school. But there was this oneday I curse myself for leaving. I found my mother lying on the ground lifeless. Finding teeth marks all around her neck. I called for help but no one because she was an Ullr and everyone hated Ullrs. I stayed with her for a whole day praying she will comeback to me in which she did. But not the same. She started to attack me wanting to bite me but she stopped herself. Her eyes were red as blood. When she stopped her eyes were back to normal, hazel. She then stabbed her heart knowing what she did and what she wanted from me." His voice was starting to crack. "I was then alone, not knowing if my father knew" he then stopped in his tracks still looking down. Eris turned to him bringing herself in front of him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him where her lips were. "You're not alone anymore" with that she kissed him ever so gently. He wrapped his hand on your head pushing her more to his lips making them kiss roughly. He wanted more and so did she. They were stopped by a large bell ringing. The church bell. They turned to the sound and headed off into the church.

They went into the church seeing it empty but a guy in priest robe. "Welcome my children, into the house of god" he said with a smile. "Father we came here to ask you for a rosary, if you have." Said Eduardo. The priest then took out a rosary from his pocket and handed it to them. "May god be with you" he said holding Eduardo's hand tightly then letting go. "Thank you father." Said Eris. They began to make there leave out the door. The priest then turned the other way walking as he started to shapeshift into Regal. "That was easy"


	13. Chapter 13

After a long walk from the church to the Sirius, Eris has already put the rosary on Thomas who still not awake. They have already ate lunch, and spent the rest of the afternoon reading the book that Eris has brought into the ship.

"The sun is almost beginning to set." Alex said looking out the window, a little frightened. Eris closed the book, taking out of the Athena's bracelet and putting it in her pocket. She had all the jewels with her just in case she ever opened the book again, the girls wouldn't go on a rampage. She turned to Alex where she was looking, and saw the sun setting. "we should go see him!" Artemis exclaimed, turning on her heels to the infirmary. Everyone followed after her. When they got to the infirmary, Christopher was already checking on Thomas's pulse. He turned towards Eris and captain. "No pulse" he said, having a sad expression on his face. Christopher looked back at Thomas once more. Thomas's eyes shot up opened, wide red eyes. Moving his arms to make him sit up, stretching his legs out to the side and stood up. Everyone's faces were wide in shock. The rosary glowed blue, making his eyes turn back to his normal brown eyes. The rosary stopped and Thomas started to rub his back of his head with his hand and started to speak. "Man, my head hurts….. what are you guys all doing here? And why am I in the infirmary?" his face started to become pink, seeing everyone's eyes on him. Everyone was lost for words; even captain didn't know what to say, until Eris stepped forward to speak.

"You were knocked out cold from the fight." She went closer to him until she was just a couple of inches away from him. "Do you remember anything?" tilting her head a little bit to the side. His eyes glowed blue and went back to brown once more. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't remember anything, just like what it said in the book. Eris turned her head to the others, then back at Thomas. "Listen, you can't take off this rosary, okay? This is permanent, until you know how to control yourself, okay?"

"What do you mean by control myself?"

"We'll explain everything to you over dinner. Right captain?" she said as she turned towards captain.

"Right! We should have a big party since Thomas is okay!" he said. Everyone was still feeling weird, but then they all started to get ready for the Thomas.

Everything was explained to Thomas, who kept on asking questions about it. But the party still turned out to be fun, it changed their moods drastically. Eduardo was sitting across Eris, who kept eyeing her. Nathan got out the barrels of rum. Captain kept drinking it down, however Eris had to try taking the drinks away from Artemis, who kept taking jugs after jugs. Eris has been trying to stay sober, while Amelia kept telling her drink by refilling her glass. Artemis then stood up on her chair, making everyone look at her. "I have found an instrument!" she shouted while holding out the whistle regal gave to Eris. Eris quickly got up from her chair and tried to take the whistle away from her but Artemis kept pushing her away, she even started to run around the table making everyone give out a laugh. "Artemis don't!" Eris yelled at her. She was starting to lose her patients. Artemis was on the other side of the table from her, putting the whistle to her mouth and started to blow in it. No sound came out. Artemis then through the whistle at the ground next to Eduardo's foot. They started to here sounds coming on the deck, they didn't know what sound it was. Russell got up and walked to the deck to go see what it was. Thomas and Nathan followed him, making captain and Eduardo get up from their seats to follow. The girls then also followed quickly after them. Once they all gathered on deck they soon realized the sound they heard was coming from bats making a circle around the deck. The circle that they were making was getting smaller by the second, until it wasn't a circle anymore. The bats flew away leaving a ferocious lion in front of them. They all took a step back, except for Eris, who knew who the lion was. Eduardo soon cocked his gun and began moving it face the lion. Eris turned to Eduardo, telling him to put down his gun. Eduardo didn't listen at first. But after each growl the lion was giving him, he finally put it away. Eris soon made her way towards the lion, making the lion move towards her as well. She got down on one knee and started to pet it. Eris then turned her head towards them, "it's okay, it's just Octavius." Turning her head back at him. Artemis came closer to Octavius and also started to pet him.

"I think I remember him" Artemis started to say, still petting him.

"Sorry Octavius, but it was Artemis playing with the whistle" Eris stopped petting him and just started to stare into his one red eye. Suddenly more bats started roam around him, making Eris move back a little along with Artemis. The bats started to move away again leaving a man in a suit standing in front of them. He was tall, one eye red and the other ocean blue, hair black as ebony. Putting his hand out to Eris, who later took it in a few seconds. The others walked forward towards them; Eduardo walked right next to Eris. "Who are you?" Athena spoke up, sounding very curious.

"I am Octavius, lady Athena." Giving a slight bow to her. Athena's face was already getting pink.

"Octavius?" Eris said, sounding a bit confused. "But how?" she then questioned.

"I am Octavius, son of hades and Aphrodite. I am your guardian, who can transform into a lion, to help you throughout your rising of age. I am here to service you whenever I am needed. I am at your loyal service my lady." He ended with taking Eris's hand and kissed it while looking up at Eris. Eduardo soon cutted in. "yeah well your service isn't needed now" he glared at him. "you think so?" Octavius said looking up at him. "Hope you do know that there is a ship headed this way towards this ship, wanting to cause lady Eris harm, and I'm not going to let that happen." He then finished off with a lion growl. Captain looked up to see Octavius was right about the ship, he knew who it was. "It's the Rika! Thomas shouted out while looking out to the ship that was now approaching the ship with a fast speed.

"you should probably take a few steps back, it's going to get bloody" Octavius whispered to Eris. The ship was now side by side to the Rika. Eris noticed that there were more men then there was last time this ship came to attack them. The enemy soon got on the Sirius as well as captain Alan. "I'm back! Did you miss me love?" he said looking at Artemis in a perverted way. Eris stood in front of her, waiting to attack him if he took another step closer. "As you can see, I brought a few more men." Alan said with a smirk. Eduardo soon cocked his gun ready to fire at him. "when do we kill them?" asked one of the men in the back. "Now!" yelled Alan, making his men take out there weapons and start to fight the first person they see. Octavius shape shifted into a lion once more and started to attack viciously. Eris and the other girls were soon fighting the other men who was trying to sneak into the back of the ship. Thomas and Russell were fighting together getting rid of two at a time. Until one man was ablee to beat Russell by kicking him in his face, making him fall to his knees. The man then held him by his neck and held the rosary necklace. "Haha believe in god, huh?" he started to laugh very loud getting te attention of the Sirius crew. "Let's see if he will help you when I cut out your throat" he ripped off the rosary from around Thomas's neck, making it glow bright blue, then stopped when it hit the floor. The man then took his sword swinging it to Thomas's neck. Before the sword could touch his neck in a few centimeters, Thomas arm held the man's wrist tight, to which the man made a scream making him drop his sword. Thomas stood up staring down at the man who was on his knees. Thomas's eyes were now glowing bright red, with anger showing on his face. Taking his hand slicing it through the man's neck, making his head fly off in front of Artemis, who then gave a loud scream, making everyone turn to her. The fight stopped to see the screaming girl standing before a bodiless head. Thomas started to lick the blood that spilled on the ground and looked back up, staring at another man from the Rika crew. He immediately got off and sprinted towards him and started to brutally beat him with a smile on his face, he then started to laugh. Eris knocked out another man making her way towards Thomas, picking up the rosary on the ground. "Thomas!" she screamed, making him stop beating the man who was already dead. Licking the blood that was already spilled from him, he later then bit into him and started to drink.

"Thomas!" Eris screamed again. This time Thomas stopped what he was doing, getting up from where he was and took a couple of steps towards her then got down on one knee, bowing his head. "yes, Eris?" he said, looking back up at her with blood thirsty eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Eris stood in front of Thomas, she was shaking while holding the rosary I'm her hand. Thomas didn't even blink an eye, as his stare was directly into her soul. She felt afraid for a moment, then realized he was in his knees. Eris soon remembered what she had read in the book, Thomas is at her service. She gathered up her courage walked a couple of steps and raised her hand to command him. "You are under my commandment" she said with a strong voice. Thomas then opened his mouth to speak, still staring into her eyes. "I am"

"Then come closer" Eris holding the rosary necklace in her hand ready to put it in him. Thomas walked forward to her until there was a little amount of space left between them. Him knowing what she was going to, got down on one knee once more and waited for her to put the necklace on him. As what he expected, she did. Thomas then stood up again seeing his red eyes becoming back to its normal brown self. Eris turned to the rest of the crew still standing, "well? Continue!" As Eris said, they started to fight again. Alan's crew was becoming weaker by the second. Captain was fighting Alan, barely breaking a sweat as for Russell was the complete opposite. His swords was flinging left and right fighting the men that kept standing back up. Christopher kept kicking his legs up in the air, hitting heads and throats. Nathan had Athena by his side taking turns whacking them in the faces. It got a little gory with them, but unlike Eduardo who was facing bigger matters when his gun ran out of amo. He started to use his fists and legs like Christopher knocking each one down. Eris came by his side when she saw he was having trouble taking down three at a time. She came right behind one of the men and kicked the guy behind his knee making him fall to the ground to his knees and hands. She then stood on top of him jumping in the others. Alex and Amelia was fighting the other guys in the back while trying to calm down Artemis from seeing the head that was lying on the ground still filled with blood. After a couple more minutes, the fight ended with captain kicking Alan, who was the last on the ship, making him fly out to the ocean. Octavius was chewing on a rib, then spitting it out when Eris and him had eye contact. Turning back to a human figure, turning his head to Artemis and started to make his move towards her.

"You must get used to it lady Artemis, this will be your future to see" Artemis having a confused face from his statement, he then turned towards Eris. "I will be waiting again for your next call my lady" without a second to lose, having the bats circle around him then disappearing in front of their eyes. It became silent, only hearing the panting of the rest trying to catch their breaths. Captain was then to break it by telling the crew to clean up the deck from all the blood, grabbing Alex with him.

"Why is this happening?" Russell said picking up the broken barrels.

"This is what happens when we put the ship far from instead of making it closer where all the other ships are parked" Amelia said scrubbing the blood from the floor then looked at Eduardo as to saying he is the one to blame. Eduardo caught the way she looked at him then replied in anger. " There was no more space left! If there was I would have anchored there!" Eris put one hand on his shoulder "No one is the blame, we are just all tired and getting on each others nerve." After she has said everyone went finishing up there work then back to there rooms to sleep. Eris and Eduardo started to share the bed telling each other it was okay as long as one of don't cross the line of pillows that went down the bed. Which Eduardo broke and began to snuggle to her in his sleep.

**Eris pov**

Morning came and everyone was out on there duty. Nathan went to gather more supplies with Athena who volunteered to go with him. Captain already had his mind set to go to Singapore, to look for something called the 'gems of siren'. I don't know what is wrong with him and old tales and legends. I found Eduardo sitting in the map room looking at maps of Singapore. "Hey" I said coming closer to him and started to play with the maps that were on the table. "What do you want" he said still holding the map. "I only said hey"

He didn't say anything back. "Did I do something wrong?" He still didn't answer. I'm losing my patients. "Are you ignoring me Eduardo?" I was getting furious I hate to be ignored. I then gave up and ran out the room not looking back. Walking around the ship finding my whistle that was in the corner and stuffed it in my pocket. 'God I feel like Eduardo is bi polar sometimes' I then turned around to see Octavius standing before me. " Octavius? I didn't call you, did I?"

"No but your father did"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he wants to speed things up a bit" as he said the last words I felt myself falling to my knees as I stared into his blue glowing eye, then my world became black.


	15. Chapter 15

Eduardo's pov

I was walking towards the helm of the ship until I heard Eris call my name.

"Eduardo" I heard her giggle my name. I turned to see her with a wide grin on her face, moving her index finger telling me to come. I then walked to her but she kept walking away down towards the storage room. I hope she's happy that I actually have feelings for her or else I wouldn't be listening in the first place. I came down to the storage room still hearing her giggles as I walked forward. I found her standing there waiting for me. Wow she is beautiful, but is up with her eye? It's blue. I was then pushed down onto a chair, chains were coming around me. She tied a bandana around my head towards the mouth, so that I won't be able to speak. Her body started to transform into Octavius. That bastard! He tricked me.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take Eris, you may pick her up in Singapore when she's ready" with that he turned away. He turned back around towards me, he then started to shape shift into someone else... It looks.. Like.. Me?!'

"Let's see which version she likes better" walking away once more while I tried to struggle out of the chains.

Eris pov

I woke up on a bed that was pretty big. I started to look around the room, finding mirrors closets and a door. A door, yes! I can get out where ever I am. I stated to move the covers off of me until I heard a voice that startled me. "Awake my precious little Eris" I turned to see a man standing by the window. He was staring out there until he turned to me. He looks so familiar, where have u seen him before? I kept telling myself.

"You have grown" he said with a smile.

"Who are you?"

"I am your father, Nicholas"

"My...my father?"

"Yes. I have been waiting for this day to come."

"But you left us... Why?"

"Because your mother wouldn't allow me to show you anything about your family history line until you have become of age." He stopped to take a glance at the window then back at me. He soon started to walk over to me and sat on a chair that was across from me a couple of inches away. He looks too young to be a dad. He looks 21, this is weird. A gallon of red liquid appeared in his hand as he started to shake it.

"This is for you" he said handing it to me. I held it in my head confused, it's really warm.

"Drink it"

"What is it?"

"Your other half"

"Other half?"

"Just take a whiff of it, and you will know"

I opened the cap and took in the smell that came out. It smelt soo sweet, better than rich chocolate. I felt my canines starting to go wiled, it wanted to come again like it wanted to come out with Thomas. I wanted to taste this, I had no patients. I held the bottle up to my mouth letting the bottom of it reach my fangs as it started to pour into my mouth. The taste was too good for me to stop. The bottle was quite big, which made me even more happy.

Nicholas pov

I started to see Eris's eyes glow red. It made me happy to see it but then again quite sad to see her drink Persephone's

Blood. Getting up from my chair and back to the window, seeing the garden that had many memories of me and Clarice.

Flashback

"Nicholas! Come and get me!" Clarice said giggling while trying to hide from me. I started to chase after her. Hours of hours passed by playing with her and I never got bored. Until Regal has called me and clarinet to come in, saying mother and father has wanted to speak to us. We entered the room that had the big chair where my father, Sedrick Cane was waiting. Me and clarinet bowed out heads, then looking back at him seeing my mother, Annabel standing next to him.

"Nicholas, Clarice, you both know that it is almost time for your awakening and you know what you and your sister will do after."

"Yes father" I said looking back at Clarice who had a smile in her face to comfort me.

"It had always been in this Cane family that brother and sister gets married. You will do the same."

"Of course" Clarice said looking at out mother.

"Very well, you have my permission to go"

We bowed our heads once more and left.

End of flash

I moved my attention back at Eris who was almost done with the gallon.

"Yes Eris, she was meant to die for you, since she wasn't a boy, and was just another reflection of you" Regal then came into the room with a tray of tea. Setting it down at the table, as I sat near it, more memories started to come into play.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I promise to write more when I can. Thanks to all the followers, favorites and reviews! it means so so much. since school is coming up again, ill try to have free time to write. ;) Thank** You!


	16. Chapter 16

No ones pov

After the blood of Persephone has been drunk by her twin sister Eris, everything now became into play, like what her father wanted. Eris had stayed in her room for three days, reading a rule and guide book that her father has given her to memorize. It was very easy for her since the blood that she drank gave her so many new things she can do. But her father had told her that her true powers are not really opened until she is finally awakened. Nicholas, being the king has to always sit in the throne room to listen to complaints of other vampires. It bored him to death but he had to show Eris the responsibilities that she will behold in the future. Eris was learning quickly than expected, but she had the Sirius crew in her mind, thinking about them daily and about her sister and friends. Her father called her in the throne room again to tell her about the future. She had entered the room and next to him.

"You have called me father"

"Yes, I must tell you about the things you must do in a couple of months."

"And what is it?"

"You know the girls that you call friend that are on a ship sailing here?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"They are actually your sisters"

"What? What did you say?"

"They are your sisters, but step sisters to be exact"

"How?"

"I tried to have a boy, but ended up having all girls, your mother was okay with it. Until I came back for her to try again, and that's why Artemis was born."

"Why did you want a boy? You didn't like me?"

"That's not it." He started to shift his head to the side then back at her. "You know you had a twin right?"

"Yes but she died"

"Because I took her life away" Eris couldn't Believe what she heard from her fathers lips. She got up and started to speed walk to the door, until she felt a grasp on her arm pulling her to the wall with a slam. She was frightened, not knowing what to do since she knew he was much more stronger than she is. "Listen to me" he said still holding her arm above her head. "Your twin wasn't a boy so she was useless to you"

"Useless?! She is my sister!"

"Sister my ass, you don't need her you need a brother who will give another heir to the cane family" he paused looking at her face, and took his other hand to caress her cheek to her lips. "But I can't produce a son can I?... Do I have to do what my grandfather did? Do I?! Marring his own daughter to produce more sons!"

Eris was filled from fear from hearing this. Her heart beat couldn't slow down, she felt confused, lost and most of all, scared.

Sirius pov

It has already been three days since Eris left the ship with Octavius. They have continued there journey to Singapore since that's what Octavius told them to go, to get Eris when she's "ready". The boat was becoming lifeless, feeling incomplete. It was mostly Eduardo and Artemis, who felt pain. Eduardo giving everyone the cold shoulder as Artemis wanted to cry on someone's shoulder.

"Oh my god! She's gone..(sob) what do I (sniff) do?!" Crying on Thomas's shoulder. He kept patting her head telling her she is going to be alright. "But why?!" More sobs. Until Eduardo had enough of it.

"Shut up! You in-despicable daughter of eve!" Artemis stopped frighten of Eduardo because of his voice. He came forward towards everybody that we're sitting in captains room. He noticed the cane that Eris has gotten that time from the woods and picked it up. "Why did they take her?" Asked Russell who was petting Amelia's hair while she was trying to fix it from every pet he gave. "No one knows, but Eduardo did say she will be in Singapore, right?" Said Nathan sitting on a chair far away from everyone except Athena who was standing by the chair, face expressed with anger. "That's what Octopus guy told me" replied Eduardo playing with the cane. "You mean Octavius" stated Christopher. "Like I care" he said sharply.

"At least that's where the gems are" captain said with a giggle. Everyone's head turned in disbelief. "It was a joke! I care for Eris, I swear." Alex then looked at everyone and said " well this seems a very good time to say this, since I've been wanting to. May the odds be ever in our favor" making Athena walk towards her and hitting her on the back of the head. "This is no time to recall any movies Alexandra!"

"I guess your angry since you used my complete name.."

"Damn right I am" Athena said going back to the same spot but started to lean on the wall. "We just all have to calm down and think about where we are headed and what the plan is." Amelia said while slapping Russell's hand from touching her head again. Everyone nodded her head in agreement, while Artemis went back to crying and Eduardo telling her to shut up.


End file.
